Kimberly
Kimberly is a contestant from Survivor: Malaysia and Survivor: Indonesia. Survivor: Malaysia Kimberly competed in Survivor: Malaysia originally on the yellow Penang tribe, comprised of new female players. She was able to stay under the radar when strong players, Jordy and Mary, were unanimously voted out. After an immunity win, the tribe lost again. Emma and Kimberly wanted to get rid of Cara for her questionable leadership. However, when she used a Hidden Immunity Idol, Emma was voted out. Now given a saving grace, the tribes were switched and Kimberly was placed on the red Langkawi tribe along with original members Edith, Lily-Ann and Tanya. The tribe lost the Day 15 immunity challenge, only to find out it was a Double Tribal Council. At the first vote, Kimberly voted for Rock, but the majority of the tribe stuck together and sent Kimberly home. Voting History Survivor: Indonesia Kimberly competed in Survivor: Indonesia wanting to at least make it to the finale. As part of the orange Matahari tribe, Kimberly formed a trio early on with Mary and Xavier. However, they were immediately considered to be on the outs. When the tribe lost the first time, they voted for Kate-Lyn when the majority instead voted out Brittany. After winning the next immunity challenge, Matahari lost on Day 9. Her and Mary planned on getting rid of Shilpa who was in the majority alliance. At tribal council however, Xavier told the majority alliance of this plan and painted Mary as the ring leader. She was voted out at tribal and Kimberly was left ally less. Kate-Lyn orchestrated an all female alliance which included Shilpa, Kimberly and Clay as an affiliate. When Matahari lost immunity yet again, Kimberly voted with the majority and Taylor was sent home. At this point, a tribe switched occurred and Kimberly remained on Matahari with Xavier, Chet and Shilpa whilst being joined by Bulan members Alexander, Benjamin, Laurie and Tatianna. Tatianna quickly flipped and joined the original Matahari members, where they all secretly agreed she was at the bottom of the tribe. Kimberly and Shilpa however, wanted to extend their girls alliance from Matahari and grew close to Tatianna. The tribe won the first two immunity challenges but lost the third. Kimberly and Shilpa told Chet to vote for Laurie but her alliance got rid of Benjamin from the opposing alliance. On Day 20, Kimberly made the merge. From the post swap Matahari tribe, she remained in a tight nick alliance with Shilpa and Xavier, but it was clear that the others were not willing to align with the trio. Despite this, they tried their best efforts to get rid of Laurie but the majority sent Chet to the jury. Tatianna felt guilty for ditching her alliance at the previous vote and brought in the minority. She wanted Alexander, Clarence, Kimberly, Laurie, Shilpa and Xavier to turn against the majority. They agreed and Luke was voted out. Kate-Lyn and Clay from the minority, quickly jumped off that ship and joined Kimberly's new alliance. With Anastasia and Evelyn the only members of the tribe not in that alliance, the nine agreed to get rid of Evelyn for being way too big of a target, which resulted in her demise. Kate-Lyn and Clay's time in the group was short lived however, because they flipped back with Anastasia who was followed shortly by Clarence. This switch didn't drastically change the game because Kimberly and her crew still held the power, 6-4. The group agreed that for her choice to flip, Kate-Lyn was the target. The alliance of six at tribal council got rid of Kate-Lyn and made her the fourth member of the jury. Shilpa and Alexander made a ploy behind Kimberly's back to blindside her. When Tatianna told her of this, they formed a close bond and agreed to get rid of Shilpa. The pair told the rest of the alliance about her move and she was given the biggest target, mainly because she had won the first two individual immunities. At the vote, Kimberly and the rest of her alliance voted for Shilpa and she was voted out. Despite the constant flips for the first number of merged tribal councils, at the final eight a clear majority was formed. Alexander, Laurie, Kimberly, Tatianna and Xavier had an advantage over Anastasia, Clarence and Clay. Despite this, the minority only needed on person to cause a tie. No one from the alliance was willing to budge and Kimberly and her alliance of five eliminated Clarence. Tatianna, Anastasia and Clay joined up in a small trio and agreed that now was the time to blindside a member of the majority. Kimberly was told by the trio to vote for Laurie and she blindly agreed, resulting in her demise. Kimberly was super confident at this point, because she won the previous two individual immunity challenges. Anastasia and Clay were in the minority, but just needed one person to cause a tie. Kimberly didn't believe this would happen, but Alexander made the choice to flip. This caused a 3-3 tie where at the revote, the votes remained deadlocked. Alexander, Kimberly and Xavier, as the only castaways who didn't receive votes or who won immunity, then had to draw rocks. Since he drew the odd rock, Alexander was eliminated, which gave Kimberly a second shot in the game. Not wanting to miss the next opportunity, she and Tatianna agreed to try and blindside Xavier. He caught wind of the plan, aligned with Anastasia and Clay and planned on getting rid of Tatianna. At tribal, Xavier played a Hidden Immunity Idol and with the only votes that counted, Tatianna was voted out and Kimberly remained ally less. At the final immunity challenge, she needed to win or be voted out because of her position at the bottom. With no allies and no immunity, Kimberly was voted out and made the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Anastasia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Malaysia Castaways Category:Survivor: Indonesia Castaways